


Blue Bear

by EthernalDream



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Reality, Humor, Out of Character, Romance, Setting!SMA Teikou, Typo(s)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthernalDream/pseuds/EthernalDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minta tolong dengan traktir tipu-tipu, berujung sial mesti menolak ajakan Akashi. Yah, setidaknya Kuroko mendapatkan sesuatu yang berkesan pada hari itu. #AKAKUROXYGEN {YunAra Challenge no 1}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Bear

Di loker SMA Teikou yang sudah hampir sepi, tertinggal seorang pemuda berambut biru muda yang tengah mengganti sepatu. Namanya Kuroko Tetsuya, sang pemain basket bayangan dengan teknik andalan misdirection. Ia masih asyik mengikat tali sepatunya kala seseorang berteriak dengan suara keras di belakang sana.

"Kurokochii, hari ini ke Maji Burger yuk! Aku traktir-ssu!"

Sepasang netra biru menatap dengan pandangan curiga separuh menyelidik, "Apa tidak masalah, Kise-kun?"

"Tenang saja, aku baru dapat honor kok!" Kise Ryouta, sang model yang tengah melejit melambai-lambaikan sebuah amplop putih lumayan tebal. Kuroko hanya memandang datar, masih sedikit ragu.

"Benarkah?"

"Hu-um!" Entah kenapa Kuroko merasa senyum Kise saat itu sedikit tidak natural.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum begitu, Kise-kun?"

Kise terdiam sebentar lalu mengelak, "Haha, abaikan saja! Ayo, kita bergegas-ssu!"

Oke, Kuroko menyerah saat dirinya sudah digusur menuju pintu keluar SMA Teikou.

"Baiklah, jangan mendorongku, Kise-kun."

Kuroko, kau tidak tahu saja, kalau harimu yang sulit akan bermula dari sini.

.

.

Blue Bear © Eternal Dream Chowz

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pairing: Akashi S. x Kuroko T.

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: Out Of Character, Typo(s), Alternate Reality (mungkin?), Setting!SMA Teikou, walaupun ada porsi adegan menjurus, ini tetaplah AkaKuro guys!

.

.

#AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 1]

.

.

"Sudah aku duga akan begini jadinya."

Kuroko menyeruput vanilla milkshake-nya sambil menatap Kise dengan tatapan datar. Kise hanya bisa mengatupkan kedua tangannya sambil memohon-mohon ambigu, tidak direspon.

"Ayolah, Kurokochii, tolong aku sekali ini saja! Ya?"

"Kenapa aku harus menolongmu?"

"Hidoi-ssu! Ayolah, aku sudah mentraktirmu kan?"

Tipuan bocah.

Traktir tipu-tipu, ternyata ada maksud lainnya. Kuroko mengaduk-aduk larutan di dalam gelasnya dengan setengah hati. Traktir sih iya, kalau ada politik balas budi seperti ini sih, Kuroko lebih memilih langsung pulang dengan Aomine saja tadi. Salahkan perangainya yang bermurah hati menunggu Kise yang secara sembunyi-sembunyi melemparkan secarik kertas lusuh berisi pesan 'Tunggu aku sepulang sekolah, Kurokochii, onegai!' saat pelajaran Fisika tadi.

Satu hal yang Kuroko pelajari hari ini, jangan pernah mau ditraktir Kise kecuali anda orang yang sudi dialihprofesikan menjadi pembantu dadakan dengan dalih 'minta tolong'.

"Kenapa tidak minta tolong pada yang lain?"

Kise balas melotot dengan wajah horror.

"Kau menyuruhku minta tolong pada mereka-ssu? Begini ya, coba dengarkan," Kise menarik napas, kelihatannya ini akan jadi masalah panjang, "Kalau aku minta tolong pada Aominechii, bukannya bantu dia malah akan berkelahi di sana, nanti jadi masalah besar, lagipula dia benci anak-anak. Kalau Midorimachii, dia itu spesies sibuk, tadinya aku mau minta tolong padanya tapi dia malah membacakan daftar kegiatannya besok, aku langsung mundur tanpa syarat-ssu. Murasakibarachii juga benci anak-anak, dan aku yakin sogokan untuknya akan menghabiskan honorku minggu ini. Dan sisanya, Akashi, … aku tidak berani, serius. Makanya aku minta tolong padamu!"

Kuroko terdiam dengan perasaan kesal. Jadi karena Kuroko tidak bisa berkelahi, tidak membenci anak-anak, tidak sibuk malah sering terlupakan, mudah disogok dan tidak menyeramkan, apa itu bisa menjadi alasan rasional untuk meminta pertolongannya?

Sudah minta tolong tapi malah menghujat. Tidak sopan!

Kuroko menyesap sisa minumannya lalu mengambil tisu, entah kenapa jadi kesal sendiri.

"Jadi maksudmu aku lemah makanya cocok untuk membantumu? Memangnya apa yang mesti kubantu sebagai 'orang lemah'?"

Kise tersentil dengan ucapan Kuroko, "Jangan marah Kurokochii! Bukan itu maksudku-ssu! Permintaanku mudah kok, hanya sehari saja—"

Sehari?

"—jadi pemeran kostum boneka di Haru Hana Theme Park!"

"Hah?"

Kuroko mengerti sekarang kenapa sang objek minta tolong mesti suka anak-anak, tidak emosian, tidak sibuk dan tidak menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana, Kurokochii? Tolonglah! Besok aku ada acara pemotretan di sana dan kami butuh pemeran boneka maskot! Pemeran yang seharusnya bekerja mengalami patah tulang semalam jadi aku membantu mencarikan orang-ssu. Kau akan dapat honor kok!"

Kuroko mendesah pelan. Nasib memang, jadi orang yang tidak mampu menolak permintaan tolong. Apalagi kalau melihat raut wajah Kise yang hampir menangis.

"Baiklah."

"Yeyyy! Terima kasih, Kurokochii!"

.

.

.

.

Kuroko meletakkan tasnya di atas meja. Dia merasa lelah. Lelah fisik dan batin. Apalagi setelah permintaan modus Kise tadi, membantu menjadi pemeran kostum boneka. Mau menolak nanti anak orang malah nangis, minta pertanggungjawaban pada Aomine, Kuroko disidang oleh seme berkulit tan itu, nanti malah makin rumit. Diterima pun ujung-ujungnya malah jadi dendam kesumat (?). Kuroko menimbang-nimbang, sekiranya apa kesibukannya esok hari. Beruntung besok hari Minggu jadi Kuroko tak akan terlalu sibuk, paling-paling hanya mengajak Nigou jalan-jalan, mengerjakan tugas sekolah, lalu apa ya?

Ah, kelihatannya hanya itu saja.

Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dari tas. Mengecek e-mail atau SMS yang masuk. Kuroko membuka pesan yang masuk, ada pesan dari Akashi, sang kapten tim basket.

Baiklah, Akashi dan Kuroko memang belum menjalin hubungan dengan status resmi. Masih dalam tahap pendekatan yang terbilang agak kaku, Akashi yang sulit mengutarakan perasaan dan Kuroko yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa pada perkembangan hubungan mereka. Bukannya tidak bisa blak-blakan, mereka hanya benci jadi pusat perhatian, bukan seperti Kise dan Aomine yang asyik pamer hubungan seperti memasang spanduk 'He is my LOVER' di punggung mereka setiap mereka bersama ataupun Murasakibara dan Himuro yang asyik lengket seperti koala dan pohon ke mana-mana. Akashi dan Kuroko memiliki zona aman tersendiri bagi hubungan mereka yang terbilang ambigu.

Kuroko membuka SMS dari Akashi dengan senandung ringan. Niatnya ingin berganti pakaian lenyap malah berganti mendudukkan dirinya di atas ranjang.

From: Akashi-kun

Sudah pulang, Tetsuya?

Besok aku ingin mengajakmu pergi. Bisa?

|Reply| |Delete|

Kuroko mendengus sarat akan kekecewaan. Sudah telanjur janji pada Kise dan Kuroko tak tega membatalkan padahal sudah sempat setuju. Kuroko tak mau dicap sebagai orang tak bertanggung jawab. Sayang sekali, Kuroko harus menolak. Padahal jarang-jarang mereka bisa pergi berdua karena jadwal Akashi terbilang sibuk.

|Reply| diklik dengan setengah hati.

To: Akashi-kun

Maaf, Akashi-kun. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kise-kun besok. Mungkin lain kali.

Sekali lagi maaf.

|Send|

Mungkin kalau Kuroko itu pandai menunjukkan ekspresi, isi pesan itu akan berubah menjadi prosa-prosa manis penuh rasa penyesalan. Stop, itu sama sekali bukan dirinya! Tapi kenyataannya, Kuroko hanya membalas seadanya, bahkan terkesan tidak bersalah. Entah bagaimana ekspresi Akashi saat membacanya nanti. Ah, kalau tahu begini Kuroko ingin memutar waku dengan mesin waktu dari tokoh anime berwujud robot kucing dari masa depan.

Tapi sudahlah, tak ada gunanya menyesal sekarang.

Kuroko beranjak ke kamar mandi setelah mengambil pakaian ganti. Tidur lebih awal akan lebih membantunya untuk bekerja seharian menjadi boneka besok.

Kuroko kembali ke kamarnya dengan setelan piyama berwarna biru garis-garis putih dengan tambahan sebuah hoodie agar lebih hangat. Kuroko kembali melihat ponselnya. Akashi tidak membalas sama sekali, apa dia marah? Kuroko merasa bersalah sekarang. Hah, entah kenapa harapan menjadi pujaan hati Akashi menipis sampai derajat minus.

Netra birunya memandang jam digital di meja belajarnya. Sudah jam sembilan lewat tujuh belas menit. Kuroko meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja, menaiki ranjang dan meringkuk di bawah kehangatan selimut, memilih segera terlelap di alam mimpi.

Meanwhile…

Akashi memainkan ponsel flipnya dengan garang. Wajahnya kelihatan tidak sabar menunggu pesan masuk dari si pembuat masalah. Oh, jangan tanya, wajahnya lebih seram dari wajah astral penuh tentakel Flying Dutchman ataupun wajah penuh jahitan milik Frankenstein—meskipun wajahnya tetap tampan—. Aura gelap melayang-layang di sekitar tubuhnya. Hal ini bermula tepat saat ia menerima pesan dari sang bluenette yang membakar jiwa posesifnya.

'Aku sudah ada janji dengan Kise-kun besok.'

Kise ingin cari perkara rupanya. Apa sayatan gunting taman cukup untuk membuatnya minta ampun? Oh, jiwa yandere Akashi mulai kambuh.

Tidak sabar, Akashi membuka daftar kontak, mencari nama Ryouta dan menekan tombol call sekeras mungkin.

Telepon diangkat setelah lima detik mendendangkan bunyi 'tut, tut …'

"H-halo?" suara itu terdengar ragu-ragu setengah ketakutan, mungkin.

"Ryouta, bisa jelaskan apa maksudmu membuat janji dengan Tetsuya?"

"Eeh?"

Dari mana orang ini tahu? Itu yang ditanyakan Kise dalam hati.

"Jelaskan. Sekarang."

"J-jadi begini-ssu, aku minta bantuan Kurokochii—"

Penjelasan itu memakan waktu sekita lima menit, Akashi sesekali merasa geram juga.

"—begitu."

"Siapa yang memberimu izin membawa Tetsuya?"

Kise jadi bingung, "Eh, kenapa aku harus minta izin Akashichii?"

Cih, sialan bocah satu ini. Gara-gara belum tahu status calon uke Kuroko dengan seorang seme Akashi, malah cari gara-gara. Awas saja kau Kise!

Akashi sedikit terdiam juga sebelum membalas dengan seringai, "Kalau begitu, kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, Ryouta."

"Eh?"

"Kau wajib melakukannya, sebab aku mutlak."

Kise sewot sendiri, "Yeah, baiklah-ssu, asalkan itu tidak merepotkan."

"Apa jadwal Tetsuya di sana besok?"

"Memerankan boneka maskot di Haru Hana Theme Park untuk pemotretan."

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya, mengingat-ingat, "Maskot boneka beruang biru?"

"Akashichii tahu dari mana?"

"Pernah lihat. Hm, tidak buruk juga."

"Hei, aku harus bantu apa-ssu?"

"Besok—"

"HAH?!"

"Mohon kerjasamanya, Ryouta."

Satu bunyi 'klik', Akashi memutuskan sambungan tanpa mendengarkan protes Kise.

"Mata ashita, Tet-su-ya."

.

.

.

.

Kuroko datang ke taman bermain tepat jam tujuh pagi. Netra birunya bisa melihat betapa ramainya kru pemotretan, anak-anak yang datang untuk melakukan pemotretan promosi, dan setumpuk peralatan untuk pengambilan gambar. Bahkan untuk hal ini, taman sengaja ditutup seharian. Kuroko melihat-lihat sekitarnya sambil mencari-cari sosok Kise.

Hahh, Kuroko masih merasa kecewa dan menyesal lebih mementingkan ajakan Kise dibanding ajakan super langka dari Akashi.

Apalagi, Kuroko tidak bisa menghubungi Akashi sejak pagi. Telepon masuk ke dalam mail box, dicuekin terang-terangan. Sang baby blue merasa tersiksa lahir batin, namun wajahnya berkata lain, poker face seperti biasa. Di kejauhan, tampaklah sang biang kerok, Kise melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko yang balas memandang keki.

"Pagi, Kurokochii! Ayo, aku antar ke tempat pemotretan, lima belas menit lagi akan dimulai."

Lima belas menit lagi dengkulmu, kembalikan waktu setengah hari bagi Kuroko baru dia akan memaafkanmu lahir dan batin.

Kise menelengkan kepalanya, bingung pada Kuroko yang lebih diam dari biasanya.

"Pagi, Kise-kun. Ayo bergegas." balas Kuroko juga pada akhirnya. Malas berkutat dengan bocah kuning perusak kesenangannya. Kuroko berdoa dalam hati —dengan wajah serius— semoga Homogami mengganggu arus kelancaran hubungan AoKise. Amin.

Kise menjelaskan semua hal penting dengan serba singkat, pasalnya dia sendiri belum bersiap dan para penata rias sudah ribut memanggilnya. Tubuh Kuroko segera didorong ke sebuah bilik minimalis yang berisi tumpukan kostum-kostum boneka.

Kuroko memilah tumpukan itu dan mencari-cari kostum yang harus ia pakai.

Nasib, udah wajah baby face begini kok malah ditutupin kostum boneka sih? Oke, itu pemikiran pembaca dan penulis, bukan berasal dari Kuroko Tetsuya.

Kuroko mengingat-ingat, kalau tidak salah, Kise menyuruhnya memakai kostum boneka beruang warna biru muda. Kuroko menemukannya dengan cepat, kostum boneka maskot berwujud beruang manis dengan bulu-bulu lembut yang sangat disukai anak-anak untuk dipeluk.

Merasa tidak ada guna untuk mengeluh atau protes, Kuroko dengan patuh keluar dari bilik itu, memasuki kamar ganti. Kuroko memasukkan koin seratus yen ke dalam loker berbayar, melepas tas dan jaketnya, merapikan lalu memasukkannya ke dalam loker. Sisa yang melekat pada tubuhnya hanyalah kaos hitam berbahan tipis dengan celana selutut. Kuroko mendengar pintu diketuk pelan.

"Permisi, kami akan membantu memakaikan kostum."

Ah, para staf rupanya. Kuroko membuka pintu, mempersilahkan seorang gadis berambut pirang masuk dan membantunya memakai kostum yang ternyata cukup berat itu. Risleting di kancingkan sepenuhnya, Kuroko berusaha berjalan namun terasa sulit baginya yang tidak biasa menahan beban boneka maskot. Kepala maskot dipegang, Kuroko nyaris terlihat seperti bocah bongsor dengan kepala mungil, wajar saja, karena dia belum memakai kepala sang maskot beruang.

Kise tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat penampilan Kuroko yang terbilang langka. Ia ingin mengabadikan foto sang rekan tim kalau saja Kuroko tidak mengambil ancang-ancang melemparkan kepala maskot dengan phantom shoot menuju kepalanya. Kise masih asyik tertawa saat Kuroko mendelik.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau membantumu lagi, Kise-kun."

"Oh ayolah, Kurokochii, jangan marah. Penampilanmu memang terbilang manis, hahaha!"

Kuroko yang mulai kesal mengalihkan pandangan, menatap siapa atau apa saja dibanding mendengar suara cekikikan Kise yang bikin sakit hati. Kuroko menatap samping, matanya sedikit melebar tak percaya kala mendapati pemandangan kepala berambut merah scarlet yang terhalangi oleh keramaian para kru dan alat-alat pemotretan.

Akashi?

Tapi sedetik kemudian, Kuroko sudah tidak mampu lagi menemukan kehadiran sosok yang semalam ia buat marah.

Mungkin hanya ilusi.

Apa dia kecapaian sampai-sampai berhalusinasi separah ini?

Kuroko menghela napas frustasi, kira-kira bagaimana keadaan Akashi sekarang ya?

Sutradara berteriak di sana-sini, Kise dengan terburu-buru memanggil Kuroko menuju tempat pemotretan. Pemotretan dilakukan sekitar satu setengah jam, demi memperoleh hasil terbaik, katanya. Kuroko melepas kepala maskot, wajahnya dihiasi peluh sekarang. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan sensasi mandi uap, panas dan gerah. Kuroko ingin mandi dan pulang tapi apa daya, ia masih harus menunggu hasil pemotretan. Mana tahu masih ada kesalahan dan akan dilakukan foto ulang. Seorang asisten sutradara membagikan bento pada setiap orang yang telah bekerja sampai siang. Kuroko menerima satu —itupun dengan cara memanggil sang pembagi bento yang lagi-lagi tidak merasakan kehadirannya— namun memutuskan untuk tidak makan, sulit rasanya untuk makan dengan keadaan begini. Lagipula ia duduk di tempat agak teduh yang jauh dari keramaian, mau berjalan ke sana dan meminta bantuan melepas kostum itu terlalu melelahkan. Kali ini Kuroko setuju dengan prinsip Aomine bahwa bermalas-malasan untuk saat tertentu itu memang pilihan terbaik.

Kuroko sedikit terkejut saat sepasang tangan dingin menyentuh wajahnya. Ia ingin menoleh namun wajahnya ditahan dengan satu tangan, entah sang manusia misterius berbaik hati atau ingin berbuat jahat, tangannya bergerak melepas resleting kostum Kuroko. Kuroko masih memaksakan kepalanya agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman orang asing itu namun terlambat, orang itu telah terlebih dahulu pergi, menghilang di antara semak belukar yang tumbuh membentuk pagar hidup.

Tangan orang itu terasa dingin dan nyaman. Kuroko hanya bisa menebak satu orang tapi ia juga ragu, "Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko akhirnya mampu melepas kostumnya dan menikmati makan siangnya sebentar. Kuroko yang memang tak terbiasa memakan makanan dalam porsi besar berhenti makan saat ia baru menghabiskan seperempat porsi. Ia mendekat ke tong sampah terdekat dan membuang sisanya. Mubazir memang, tapi ia tak mau mengambil resiko muntah karena kekenyangan.

Di saat itu pula Kise menghampirinya dengan senyum yang err … mencurigakan.

"Eh, Kurokochii, kenapa kostumnya dilepas?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Kise-kun?"

"Kita masih mau pemotretan. Tempatnya di dekat permainan Merry Go Round yang ada di sana."

Kise mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering mendadak, menerima telepon masuk dengan sedikit gugup. Kuroko bingung tapi malas memikirkan. Paling-paling atasan.

"Y-ya sudah, Kurokochii. Pakai kostummu dan langsung ke sana, oke?"

"Sebentar, Kise-kun, bantu aku memakainya."

"Umh—baiklah. Tapi cepat sedikit."

Entah kenapa Kise kelihatan lebih gugup dan buru-buru dibanding pagi tadi. Kuroko tak ambil pusing, setelah selesai dengan resleting punggung, Kuroko menggapai kepala maskot beruangnya. Saat berdiri, Kise sudah tidak ada lagi di manapun. Kuroko jadi penasaran, yang tadi itu Kise atau mahluk astral?

Kuroko mendatangi tempat yang dimaksud dengan penuh pertanyaan. Kalau tadi pagi ia datang dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan keramaian kru, kali ini beda, semuanya kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang, set kamera, Kise atau siapapun. Oh, Kuroko merasa dipermainkan sekarang. Masih sempatnya bocah kuning itu membuatnya kesal berkali-kali dalam satu kali pertemuan.

"Apa tidak ada seorang pun di sini?"

Kuroko berjalan tanpa arah, tidak tahu pasti harus menuju ke mana. Kuroko menengadah saat ia mendengar suara yang tak asing.

Melodi musik.

Gesekan senar dengan tongkat kayu yang menghasilkan bunyi menggema di taman yang sepi.

Biola. Kuroko tahu hanya dengan sekali mendengar.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati arah gesekan biola, mengikuti insting saja. Entah kenapa, semakin dekat semakin akrab di telinga bunyinya. Kuroko tahu benar siapa yang sering memainkan biola di sekitarnya. Sampailah Kuroko di depan taman keluarga yang disediakan pihak taman untuk kebutuhan piknik atau makan siang para pengunjung. Anehnya, seluruh taman itu dihiasi kelopak bunga yang disebar pada permukaan tanah, tidak terlalu jelas memang melihatnya melalui jaring-jaring yang melapisi permukaan mata boneka maskot tapi setidaknya Kuroko masih sadar dengan semua kejadian yang terlalu kebetulan ini.

"Siapa yang kau cari, beruang biru yang tersesat?"

Suara ini muncul bertepatan dengan hilangnya senandung irama biola.

Kuroko menajamkan pendengaran, suara itu serak dan agak kasar karena berasal dari pengeras suara. Tapi setidaknya Kuroko tak terlalu tuli untuk mengenali suara itu.

"Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, ambigu. Tidak jelas pada siapa yang ada di situ untuk mengerjainya.

"Ya, Tetsuya?"

Namun , seperti keajaiban, Akashi benar-benar ada di belakang Kuroko. Tentu saja tidak akan ada yang sadar kalau Akashi telah berada di taman ini sejak tadi, menunggu sang calon kekasih bluenetee datang menghampirinya.

Kuroko berbalik dengan sedikit terkejut.

"K-kenapa ada di sini?"

"Kebetulan?"

"Jangan balik bertanya, Akashi-kun. Tidak ada kebetulan yang terencana seperti ini."

Bukannya balas menjawab dengan benar, Akashi malah melontarkan ucapan lain, "Kau tahu Tetsuya, beruang nakal yang melanggar janji itu harus dihukum."

Oh, Akashi menampilkan seringai, tengkuk Kuroko meremang seketika.

"Jangan salahkan aku, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya membantu Kise-kun. Lagipula kenapa aku harus dapat hukuman darimu?" protes Kuroko.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya kali ini. Tapi setelah ini, aku rasa kau akan butuh izin dariku, Tetsuya."

"Eh?" Kuroko tidak mengerti apa maksud Akashi.

Akashi mengernyitkan dahinya sejenak, "Buka kepala maskot itu, Tetsuya.. Aku ingin melihat wajah beruang biruku yang manis, bukan kulit bundar sintetis yang melapisinya."

Wajah Kuroko sedikit tersepuh warna pink mendengar penuturan Akashi. – beruang biruku yang manis, katanya. Ada yang bisa jelaskan?

Kuroko menurut juga, tangannya bergerak melepas kepala boneka. Rambutnya yang terasa lepek di sisir ke belakang dengan bantuan tangan boneka yang masih melapisi tubuhnya.

Akashi terkekeh, "Tidak buruk."

"Apa yang kau mau, Akashi-kun?"

Kuroko sudah mengantisipasi sejak awal saat Akashi berjalan mendekat menuju dirinya.

"Memeluk bonekaku, mungkin?"

"Akashi-kun, apa maksudnya ini. Panas."

Badanmu yang panas karena tergencet atau wajahmu yang memanas karena sosok Akashi yang berada terlalu dekat denganmu, Kuroko?

Akashi memeluk erat tubuh Kuroko yang dilapisi kostum tebal berbulu yang terasa makin panas.

Akashi melepas pelukannya sesaat, memandang iris biru dengan iris heterokromnya lalu berkata, "Hei, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko sedikit bingung dengan cara bicara Akashi barusan tapi ia menjawab juga, "Ya?"

"Mulai sekarang—kau adalah boneka beruangku dan aku adalah pemilikmu."

Kuroko terdiam. Dengan gesture kaku ia bertanya, "Akashi-kun … menyatakan cinta?"

Hanya satu anggukan tak jelas disusul tawa ringan dari Kuroko. Sungguh, Akashi harus belajar cara menyatakan cinta yang lebih baik. Masa suasana sudah semanis ini dengan hiasan kelopak bunga dan satu alunan musik yang merdu diakhiri pernyataan cinta seperti peryataan kepemilikan harta benda?

"Jangan menertawakan upaya kerja keras orang lain untuk membawamu ke sini, Tetsuya."

Kuroko berpikir sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Akashi, "Apa Kise-kun juga ikut membohongiku? Satu lagi kata sempurna bagiku."

Akashi mendekat, "Dan akan lebih sempurna lagi kalau kau menerimaku Tetsuya."

Kuroko tersenyum simpul, "Baiklah, Master Beruang."

"That's my Blue Bear, Tetsuya."

.

.

OWARI

.

.

A/N: Haloo~~ Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Entah kenapa kalau ingat AkaKuro tuh bawaannya fluffy terus. Enggak tahu kenapa tapi ini bentuk kecintaan saya pada mereka berdua. Kisah manis yang membuat keduanya menjadi couple termanis bagi saya. Oh ya, soal Kise yang dipaksa nolong Akashi itu ya, bohong sama Kuroko buat bikin si baby blue kesasar ke pelukan seme scarlet kita, padahal sebenarnya tidak ada pemotretan lagi dan para kru sudah pulang, meskipun Kise dimarahi karena kostum beruang birunya hilang. ^^v pairing AkaKuro memang jadi oksigen tersendiri bagi saya. Apakah minna juga begitu? :)

Happy AkaKuro Week, minna-san!

See you in another fanfic,

MIND

TO

RNR

?

Salam,

Ether-chan


End file.
